Imaging technology is used to provide visualizations of surgical areas in the human body including vascular spaces. Before performing angioplasty, for example, it is beneficial for doctors to know the extent of the disease. Limited knowledge of the state of the disease before intervening may lead to use of the incorrect device or method for treatment. Imaging technology is also used to visualize the vascular space during and/or after the angioplasty.
Several methods currently exist for visualizing vascular spaces and arterial lesions. Fluoroscopy uses real-time x-ray imaging in combination with contrast agents to visualize blood flow before performing angioplasty. However, the patient or doctor potentially may be exposed to high doses of radiation with x-ray imaging. Intravascular imaging technologies such as intravascular ultrasound (IVUS) and optical coherence tomography (OCT) provide visualizations of the interior of vascular spaces. For example, IVUS and OCT techniques both scan a two-dimensional (2D) cross section perpendicular to the artery. IVUS and OCT both require pulling the sensing device through a cleared lesion to obtain an image, and thus the doctor must first clear the lesion prior to using the device. None of the current solutions produce three-dimensional (3D) images that are capable of scanning the lesion prior to and during the intervention.